


It Was a Big Big World (But We Thought We Were Bigger)

by MoonandArrows



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Mates, Soulmates, Werewolves, slow mating though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonandArrows/pseuds/MoonandArrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven moves to a new town and learns there are a lot more Werewolves out there. And that she doesn't know anything about a part of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Polis

Raven let out a small sigh of relief as she and red old red pick up drove past the sign that said ‘Welcome to Polis’. She was finally here, her new home. Now all she had to do was find her uncle’s old garage. Two months ago the man who was like an uncle to her had passed away. They hadn’t seen each other in a year, but still spoke on the phone regularly. Sinclair was killed by a wild animal while he was out hiking. Last month she had been informed that he had left his garage and the apartment above it to her, as well as everything else he owned.

Over the phone Raven had organized with his lawyer to have his furniture and most other items donated. A select few she had elected to keep and was waiting in the apartment for her. The money left over after paying for the funeral Raven used to move herself out here. She hoped it was a smart move, anything would be better than staying in Ark City. A new, fresh start, and things could get better.

Her GPS led her through the streets. First through the residential area. Most of the homes were small one or two stories, nothing big and fancy, which she liked. Ark City had been all about who had the most. Money, fame, talent and lovers. Not what Raven was about. She passed an elementary school, a high school, recreation centre, library, and a large grocery store. Soon she found herself in what she guessed was the shopping area. Cafe's, clothing stores, a tattoo shop, and some specialty shops. Finally the GPS turned her onto a less traveled street just after the tattoo shop, and the only thing occupying it was the entrance to the local trails and Raven's new shop.

Polis was surrounded on three sides by a large forest. The trails were well maintained, but not tourist attracting. Sinclair had once told her the town wasn't too welcoming of outsiders exploring their woods. Which was good. When Raven needed to go into the woods she hopefully wouldn't be disturbed. The shop was missing it's sign, whether on purpose or not Raven wasn't sure. It had two service doors, and one side person door. The trims were red, as were the outside walls of the small apartment above it. Raven parked her truck, keys in her pocket, and hopped out of her truck. Her left leg gave a bit of a twinge, but nothing too bad. The leg always grew a little achy if held in the same position for too long, like sitting in a truck.

The first key she tried fit the door and she stepped right into the work area. Chests of tools lined the walls, and above them old timey posters of old timey cars. Machines to lift heavy vehicles off the ground, and a door to a small office. Desk, chair, computer, printer, filing cabinet, and another door. This door was also locked, and the only other key on the ring fit it. Stairs led up to the apartment.

Right when you walked in was a sort of casual living room, to the left a small kitchen, to the right a laundry room. Up another flight of stairs Raven found two bedrooms and a bathroom. All the walls were fairly neutral colours, which she wasn't looking to change. In what must have been Sinclair's bedroom was the boxes of things waiting for her. Raven would claim the other room as hers, not sure what she was going to do with this one yet.For now she would go through the boxes.

There was a couple collectible hot wheels cars, maybe worth a lot maybe not. But Raven would never sell them. A framed picture of the two of them eating ice cream when she was eight years old. A blanket, some books, and a pair of fuzzy dice. It had been a joke between them, that he had bought them to hang in Raven's first vehicle. But by the time she had her own, things had changed. The cars she lined up along the railing behind the kitchen sink. The photo would go on her nightstand, blanket on the couch that would be delivered the next day, books on the bookshelf, and fuzzy dice she hung in the window of Sinclair's old room.

For the next couple hours she unpacked what she could. Tomorrow the moving truck would arrive with a couch, bed, dresser, nightstand, and TV stand. Raven was a bit of a minimalist. She hung her clothes in her closet, put dishes away, organized linens, toiletries and make-up and basic living necessities were all put away. With nothing else to do Raven put on her favourite jacket, grabbed a pair of sunglasses, and wandered outside.

All the shops were within walking distance. As she turned onto the street she noticed people turn to look at her. That wasn't too odd, considering that she was a new person in a small town. Also, she had a brace on one leg. Raven took a deep breath, and nearly paused in her walking. She could catch the scent of many things. See, she was a werewolf, and her senses were pretty strong. However, this time she smelled something odd, several things odd. Most of the 'people' scents she caught smelled different, telling her there were other wolves in the area. All of them also had this...undercurrent of something else. Three distinct smells. It confused the hell out of Raven. When she wandered past the tattoo shop a scent that was...spicy...wafted out the door. She continued on, and went into TonDC cafe. One of those three undercurrent scents was very strong in here. 

It wasn't too busy inside, two young blonde women behind the counter, a young man in line, and a couple people at some tables. All of them stopped and looked at her. All of them were wolves. The man who was in line had floppy curly hair and a bunch of freckles. His lip lifted slightly as he took in Raven. 

"Rogue." he said quietly before accepting his drink from a blonde and moving down the counter. 

"Um, excuse me?" Raven muttered and stepped towards the counter, now people were whispering.

"Hi. You're new." The blonde said from behind the cash register.

"Yeah, uh, I just moved here. My uncle left me his shop." Raven shrugged and moved her glasses to the top of her head.

"My name is Clarke."

"Raven."

"You're a werewolf, but Sinclair...?"

"Not a blood uncle. Can I get a black coffee?" Raven asked hopefully.

"Sure, that'll be $1.56. What pack did you belong to?"

"Um...pack?" Raven dug the change out of her pocket. "I came from Ark City."

Although people had been talking the volume in the cafe was still low, but everyone tensed when Raven mentioned the city.

"Ok what is with you people?" Raven signed, frustrated.

"Here's your coffee, let's sit down and we'll talk." Clarke smiled and gestured to an empty table.

Not really seeing any option not to Raven sits at the table. A second later three other people are sitting in front of her. One of them Clarke. There was also the freckled guy, and a young brunette.

"What are you doing here?" Freckles demanded.

"Calm down Bellamy, she took over Sinclair's shop." Clarke rolled her eyes.

"You came from Ark City? That sucks." The brunette nodded her sympathies.

"Why? Ark City sucks, but..." Raven was lost.

"Ark City is full of rogue wolves who don't know anything. Do you know anything?" Bellamy once again demanded.

"Define anything." Raven crossed her arms.

"Do you know what a pack is?" Clarke asked gently.

"No."

Bellamy raised his eyebrows.

"Shit. Do you at least know what mates are?"

"Australian friends?" Raven guessed, annoyed with their apparent need to avoid the point.

"Ok, we're going to give you a little crash course. You're a werewolf."

"I know that Blondie." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Most wolves belong to a pack. A group of werewolves. They're normally born into it, but can change depending on different factors." Clarke began.

"Pack's have their own territories and live in it, other packs aren't allowed on their territory. Some places are deemed neutral, like Polis, where members of all packs can be." The brunette explained "I'm Octavia, by the way, this idiots younger sister."

"A rogue is a wolf who does not belong to a pack, whether by choice or by force. Since you come from Ark City I'm not sure which one you are."

"There are no 'packs' there. But since this is neutral land, I'm fine. You guys shouldn't have a problem with me." Raven guessed.

"Right, we won't, it's just...there are three packs that live in this town." Clarke said.

"So is that why you guys all smell funny, you belong to a pack?" 

Octavia chuckled "Yup, can you guess which one of us is which?"

Raven took a couple breaths "You all have one of the same scents but, Clarke and you have a bit of something else."

"Right. All of us are from the SkyKru Pack." Bellamy nodded, finally a little calmer in her presence.

"CLarke and I are mated to wolves form one of the other packs, the TriKru." Octavia smiled.

"What's the other pack?"

"The Azgeda. They're bad news. More...wild than us."

"They prefer to stay in their part of the woods, in their wolf forms. All their children are home schooled."

"Savages." Bellamy growled.

"Ok, stay away from them, got it." Raven took a sip of her coffee.

"My mate Lexa, she's the alpha of the trikru, will want to speak to you." Clarke announced.

"So will Kane. Alpha of the Skikru." Bellamy nodded in agreement.

"Well, I have to finish moving in, so in a couple days will work." Raven informed them.

"Need help? It's the middle of summer and this moron won't let me do anything fun. I'm dying of boredom!" Octavia begged.

"And helping me set up an apartment and auto shop is fun?"

"Well it's better than doing nothing but running around the woods. I can do that year round." Octavia glared at her brother "Plus the volunteer hours for school wouldn't hurt."

"Fine. Be at the shop at nine am." Raven accepted. Someone with muscles that worked properly would be helpful.

"Clarke!" The other blonde called from behind the counter. A line had formed.

"Coming Niylah." Clarke said goodbye to Raven and returned to work.

"I've gotta go." Raven announced and stood.

"See you tomorrow." Octavia even waved goodbye.

Raven left the shop and went back to her new home. For a couple hours she ordered a sign for her shop and put up a couple ads on some sites, then went to bed.


	2. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven learns what mates are.  
> And a very skipped over meeting with the Alphas.  
> basically a very fast paced chapter because I wanna get to the good stuff.

Raven was awake before the truck came and watched the men unload the stuff into her living room. They took her money and left. About fifteen minutes later Octavia showed up. She wore track pants, a tee shirt, and her hair up in a ponytail, much like Raven. The young woman came bearing coffee and Raven decided she liked her, even if the brunette was still in high school.

"Grade twelve, I'll be done and then I can start training with Indra." Octavia grinned.

"Who's that?"

"She's a warrior for the TriKru."

"A warrior?"

"Yeah, each pack has a bunch, in case another pack invades, or there's war, that sort of stuff. I'm gonna be one."

"Isn't your brother overprotective of you?"

"Yeah, but as soon as I turn 18 I can leave the SkyKru and join Lincoln's pack. I don't really fit in with my pack."

"Who's Lincoln?"

"My mate!" Octavia gained a bounce to her step.

The pair stopped talking wolf stuff and began to organize furniture. In an hour they were done the apartment, and in another the shop was tidied up and ready for business. The young women sat down and relaxed.

"So what's this mate thing?" Raven asked the question that had been on her mind since the day before.

"Soulmates, but we just call them mates. Most wolves have them."

"A soulmate?" Raven was in disbelief.

"Yup."

"And how do you tell when you've met this...mate?"

"See, it's different for everyone. Some people know right away, like Lincoln and I, and for others it takes longer."

"But how do you know?"

"There's this...feeling that some people experience. But there's one huge tell. You can communicate with your mate with your mind."

"But in wolf form, every one can speak through their minds."

"Yes, but not privately. This communication you have with your mate, no one else can hear. You can also send feelings, and even images. In your human form too."

Raven was silent for a moment. A connection that profound...A soulmate...

"This is true? Really true?"

"I'll prove it. I'll get Lincoln to do something."

"Make him bring pizza over." Raven suggested.

"ok." Octavia got this far off look in her eyes "Done."

"Really?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Fine, let's go set up my TV."

Thirty minutes later there was a knock at the door. A huge hulking black man came through, bearing two boxes of steaming pizza. 

"That's so weird." Raven realized the young woman had been speaking the truth.

"Lincoln, this is Raven." Octavia gave him a kiss on the cheek before darting away with the pizza.

"Hello." Lincoln's eyes dropped to the brace on her leg.

"Yeah, I'm disabled. Got shot." Raven shrugged.

"Sorry."

"Not your fault. But what kind of pizza did you get?"

"Meat lover and pepperoni."

"Smart man."

"Lexa would like to meet you this afternoon, at the cafe. The SkyKru alpha will be there as well." Lincoln announced "three o'clock."

* * *

 

Raven left her jacket in her apartment as she crossed the roads and entered the woods. The meeting with the alphas had been weird, but short. Basically they accepted that she was here, as long as she didn't make trouble. If she wanted to join one of the packs that was something to be more heavily discussed, but Raven felt no pull to join either one. Right now all she felt was a pull to _run_. Well, jog. When she had been shot it affected her wolf form too. Raven did't need the brace but there was a limp. And she could no longer go for long runs like she used to.

Now in the woods she found a quiet place to shift. Raven didn't know the science of it, but she didn't have to take off her clothes to shift, and they were still on her when she shifted back. Perhaps one of the wolves in town could explain it to her. Now in her wolf form Raven trotted through the woods, taking in the wonderful smell. For a while she explored and rolled and leaped, feeling pretty good. Her pelt was a shiny very dark brown, nearly black.

All of the sudden she came across what could only be call a wall of scent. It was like one of the three underlying scents, like how Lexa and Lincoln had smelled. She jogged along it until the end, and then there was a new wall. But this one smelled much different, somehow cold, she had barely scented it in the town. Raven was so wrapped up in trying to figure it out she didn't notice a blur shoot from the bushes and tackled her to the ground until she was of course, tackled to the ground. She let out a yip and tried to roll out from under. The other wolf growled above her.

 _Anya off, she is no threat._ Raven recognized Lexa's voice through the link in their minds.

The wolf atop her bounced away, allowing Raven to look at it. It was a female wolf, very tall and slim. The ends of the fur were blonde, while closer to the body were brown. A well sized wolf with chestnut brown hair must have been Lexa.

_This is the new comer I told you about._

_About to enter Azgeda territory. Why?_ The question was directed to Raven.

_I was just sniffing the wall of smell!_

_The wall of smell?_ The Anya wolf's lips twitched in amusement.

_I believe she means the borders._

_Borders? Is that what this is?_

_Yes, it marks the end of our territory, and the the start of theirs. SkyKru are on the other side._ Lexa explained.

Raven nodded her understanding and slowly got to her paws. Satisfied that the situation was handled Lexa simply turned and left. When Raven began to walk her leg winged painfully under her weight and Raven clenched her jaw.

 _I hurt you?_ Anya took a step forward.

_Nah, just woke an old injury a little. Don't worry about it._

_I apologize. The azgeda do not welcome new comers. Do not enter their territory._

_Thanks, I'll keep that in mind._

Anya watched Raven make her way back home for a moment, then shook her head and trotted away. Once home Raven showered and collapsed into her complete bed. As she fell asleep the only thought on her mind was why did that Anya smell so...familiar?


	3. Stupid Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya's car breaks down and Raven learns why the scent is familiar.  
> ALSO TOUCHES

It had been a few days since Raven moved in. She had made friends with Clarke and Octavia, tentative friendships with Bellamy and Lexa. The sign for her shop came in. Now out by the road where people could see it said _Reyes Garage_ in red and black lettering. She was doing ok so far. A family on a road trip needed a light replaced and dent in the hood taken out. A couple locals had come by for tune ups, old customers of Sinclair's. Although they all found out that if they brought the man up Raven got a little tense and moody. She needed some more time to really come to terms with what had happened to them the last few years. 

For a long time Raven thought the man had abandoned her. But really, his life took him somewhere else, and Raven wasn't biologically his, so he couldn't take her with him. When the thoughts really bothered her she went to get coffee. Each time she noticed how she would walk slower in front of the tattoo shop, with its tantalizing scent. Being a tattoo shop it didn't open until noon, and Raven always got her coffee mid morning, so she had yet to see who owned the shop.

Just finishing an oil change Raven saw an old green Ford Focus pull into the lot. Lexa climbed out of it. That wasn't right, Lexa drove some sort of sports car, she had family money.

"Hello Raven." Lexa greeted as she approached.

"Lexa..." The question in her voice was clear.

"This is Anya's car. It needs an oil change and a new headlight. Anya is always inviting she'll get it done but, she's a little slacking when it comes to her car. She hardly uses it." Lexa sighed.

"Alright, I can get it done in a couple hours, if I have the right bulb." Raven wiped her hands clean on a rag "Just drive it right in the other bay."

"Thank you. Anya will be by around eight to pick it up, if that's ok with you?"

"That'll be fine." Raven waved the woman off a went to write up a bill for the escalade she had just finished with.

When she came back the focus was in the bay, keys on the hood, and Lexa gone. Raven put the keys on a counter and got to work. It didn't take too long to finish it. Luckily there was one last bulb in stock. The owner of the escalade came and paid and left. Done for the day Raven climbed into the focus to put it in the parking lot. Once inside the car she was wrapped up in a warm, spicy scent. So Anya owned the tattoo shop. Raven couldn't help but take several pulls of the delicious scent. Catching herself she shook her head and drove the car out.

About an hour later she had showered and was watching some documentary on squids that Lexa had suggested. Her phone buzzes with a message from Octavia.

**A bunch of us are gathering in the woods to run/play/practice. You should join!**

**I don't know.** Raven was hesitant to let too many people know just how much her leg restricted her.

**It'll be fun! And no one is running the whole time! We usually play first and run, then hunt after.**

Raven didn't respond.

 **Please!** Came a couple minutes later. Then again,

**If you get tired no one cares, people leave at different times, some only stay for the run, others just come for the hunt.**

**Alright, when and were?**

**Just come into the woods in your wolf-y form and follow the scents. At about seven.**

**See you then.**

**yay!**

Raven knew she wouldn't take part in the hunt, so she made herself some mac and cheese for dinner. After finishing the documentary she made her way over to the woods shortly after seven. She slipped into her wolf form and followed the scents. In a small clearing she found several wolves. Lexa, Octavia, Bellamy, Lincoln, Clarke and a couple others she didn't recognize.

 _Hey Raven!_ Clarke bounced up to her and nudged her chin in greeting.

_Hi. so what's going on?_

_Well, The boys are going for a run. Octavia will be training with Indra a little, some of the younger wolves will be playing tag with Lexa and I._

_I think I might just watch for a little bit._

_Ok!_

Clarke hopped back over to her mate, who was surrounded by a few small wolves, still pups really. Raven settled at the edge of the clearing and watched. More wolves arrived and most left with Bellamy and Lincoln. When a tough and scarred black wolf appeared Octavia began to slink around and try and surprise attack her. The young wolf failed most of the time. Suddenly the young wolves and Clarke exploded around the clearing and into the trees while Lexa sat with her eyes closed. Several seconds passed and the alpha leaped into the air, then gave chase. Raven was amused by the scene. Lexa tagged a young blonde wolf, who then got Clarke, Clarke tagged another pup, then that pup got a friend of theirs. This pup was so wrapped up in looking for someone to tag he ran straight into where Raven was lying. her body jostled with the impact slightly. The pup looked with worried eyes, obviously scarred he would get into trouble.

 _Oh, am I It now?_ _You better run_. Raven told him

The pups look turned to excitement and his tail thumped. _No, no tag backs!_

Raven jumped to her paws as the pup scampered off, and scanned the clearing for her target. A blonde pup stood rather proudly to the side. In an instant Raven was off. She eventually caught the pup, then turned and went the other direction. Dow a while she managed to evade getting tagged. Anya entered the clearing, panting slightly from a run, and Lexa instantly tagged her. With a soft growl the tall wolf darted after a tiny pup. The game continued. When Anya noticed Raven was playing she gave the dark wolf a nod hello.

 _Don't forget to come grab your car_. Raven paused to remind her, then felt the push of a nose on her side followed by a quick moving blonde blur. Clarke.

 _Tsk tsk you got distracted._ Anya chastised playfully.

Raven's eyes gained a playful gleam and she lunged for Anya. The wolf backed away, turn, and ran. Raven was panting by the time she tackled the wolf, tagging her, and bounced away. Anya lifted her head off the ground, then saw Lexa approaching, and put it back down.

 _Anya? Are you hurt?_ The alpha ran to her friend's side. Anya's nose darted and got Lexa in the shoulder.

 _You fell for the oldest trick in the book!_ Clarke laughed from the opposite side of the clearing.

 _You better watch out!_ Lexa ran for the area where a group of the pups had gathered.

Anya rolled onto her stomach and licked her paws, meanwhile Raven collapsed to the ground in a heap, trying to catch her breath. The pair were in a not-uncomfortable silence for a few moments, resting and watching the pack happily.

 _Did you ever do stuff like this in the city?_ Anya asked suddenly.

 _No...I mean sometimes we would go for a run, once a month about. It wasn't encourage, being_ _in our wolf forms._ Raven sighed _And after...well, I couldn't keep up anymore._

_After you got shot?_

_Man, pack gossip rivals high school._ Raven would be chuckling if she wasn't a wolf at the moment.

_Well, we have times like these about once a week._

_I think I'm done for tonight._

_Me too._

_Not going to join the hunt?_

_Not tonight. I'll come grab my car._

The pair walked side by side, Raven's limp not too bad. At the road they shifted human. Anya was tall as a human too, her hair down past her shoulders. She wore a black tank top and ripped jeans, combat boots. Both her arms were covered in tribal like tattoos. Raven blushed slightly when the older woman caught her staring and made her way to the shop.

"My card is on file, if you still have his." Anya informed her.

"Yeah, I found it earlier, so I can charge it?"

"Go ahead. Goodnight, Raven." Anya smiled a little as she got into her car.

"Night Anya." Now why did saying that name feel so...right?

* * *

 

Three weeks later Raven felt like she had settled in. She got coffee with Clarke often, and had movie nights with Octavia, sometimes Bellamy joined. Often Lexa dropped by during coffee time. Every Wednesday night was the little gathering in the woods, sometimes more SkyKru wolves joined, sometimes not. However the night always ended with Anya leaving with her. 

This night Raven was feeling good, so she joined the hunt. It was a bit of a mistake, she knew she would regret it in the morning. She stayed with them until they had caught a deer and couple bunnies. Knowing her limp was very obvious and rather self conscious about it Raven slunk into a copse of trees. Her sides heaved for breath for a couple moments while she lied on the cool ground. When she had caught her breath she noticed another wolf approaching. It was Anya, carrying a leg of the deer. The older wolf set it gently down in front of Raven, then touched her nose to one of Raven's ears.

This was not an uncommon thing, the touches. Over the last couple weeks-only in wolf form-the pair would touch each other. press their noses into each other's fur, a gentle lick behind the ear, and when they walked home their pelts often brushed. They didn't see too much of each other outside of the woods. Sometimes Anya would be in the coffee shop, or once Raven had gone into the tattoo shop just to browse and they had talked a little.

 _Thank you._ Raven bit into the leg, it was wonderful. She hadn't eaten fresh meat in years.

 _It's not just for you Little Bird_. Anya stepped forward and ripped a bite out for herself. That was also something, Anya calling her Little Bird all the time

 _Geez Princess, where are your manners?_ Raven enjoyed the bit of a rise her nickname for the woman got her every time.

Anya simply gave her a little growl and continued to eat. Once the bone was clean Anya buried it and returned to Raven's side. She ran her muzzle along Raven's side.

_Ready to go?_

_Uh, not yet._ Her leg would need more rest before she limped home, and she was hoping more wolves would leave. Less of an audience. Anya laid down beside her. She began to lick Raven behind the ears, wash really, then moved to her neck. Comforted, Raven rest her head on the ground and closed her eyes. She was completely relaxed by the time Anya finished at her shoulders. 

Later they both stood to go. Raven pressed her nose into Anya's flank for a long moment, mostly in thanks. They walked home slowly. Back in human form they turned to each other.

"How bad will it be tomorrow?" Anya reached as if to touch Raven's brace.

"I'll manage."

"I have cream that may help, I've been shot too."

Raven was looked at her in shock. Anya's lips pursed as her hand moved to a portion of her stomach. 

"SkyKru weren't always so nice."

* * *

 

The next morning Raven was hobbling around her shop when Anya appeared. Her long hair was up in a bun and she was in a different pair of ripped jeans.

"It'll soothe the pain and swelling." She explained, placing the tube of cream in Raven's hands, her own ducking under and cupping Raven's as she held the cream.

"Thank you, really." Raven gulped.

Anya nodded tensely, then gave Raven's hands a gentle squeeze. "I have to go, have an appointment."

Raven watched in a stupor as the woman quickly left. Her brain slowly caught up, still in a haze of spice and warmth. Finally she knew, things between her and Anya had changed. But how? In what way?

* * *

 

Anya groaned as she sat at her work table, arms crossed and one hand supporting her chin.

"Raven?" Lexa guessed as she looked her friend over.

"Never have I found the smell of car oil intriguing. And berries? And that cute little sway-walk she does when her leg doesn't hurt?! But there's no bond connection thing!" Anya whined.

"Clarke and I's bond took just over three months to show up, so don't give up yet." Lexa encouraged.

"I have to deal with this uncertainty torture for three months?" Anya didn't know how to handle it.

"Who knows." Was the only reply the Alpha could give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about cars, and even less about relationships.  
> Find me on tumblr @ basically-moon-and-arrows


	4. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT HAPPENS  
> (at the end) :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally did not explain this BUT:  
> The area where they play is neutral forest. That all three territories butt up against.

Raven was crammed with work for the next week. Thankfully the cream really did work, but she couldn't make it to the woods Wednesday night. on Thursday night however, she was free. Now that she was in her wolf form regularly and enjoying it she craved to run and play. In the woods she went a different direction than usual, in a mood to explore. The weather was nice and warm, with a light wind wafting through the trees. No thoughts of her bad leg crossed Raven's mind as she ran. Eventually she found what must be the SkyKru border. She ran a few feet away from it, then spotted a large bird flying through the sky. Since she was in a relatively clear area Raven ran looking up at the bird, sort of following it.

When she hit a wall of a cold smell she was disoriented and tried to stop, then realized there was a small drop in front of her. She couldn't stop in time and rolled right over. Thankfully it wasn't too steep or deep, but still it banged her up a little. At first Raven lay where she stopped, making sure there were no serious injuries. It was then she realized she was in trouble. When she fell over the cliff she fell into Azgeda territory. And she had no idea how to get out.

Raven scrambled to her paws and looked up, it was too steep to climb back up. Rather nervous Raven rang along the cliff, hoping to find a spot she could climb up. She ran low to the ground, hoping to stay hidden. Finally the drop banked low enough for her to even see the area that was neutral. Just as she was building up speed to leap four grey wolves darted from the trees and surrounded her.

* * *

Anya had followed Raven's scent curiously with Lexa, Indra, and Clarke trailing behind at their own pace. When it ran into Azgeda territory the growl she made was angry and fearful. Raven had somehow gone down the cliff, but she wasn't at the bottom. Paw prints in the mud led along the bottom.

 _You can't go in after her._ Indra warned

_I don't care._

_It will start a war!_ Lexa growled at her.

Torn, Anya glanced from the enemies territory to her Alpha.

 _Let's follow her prints from up here, maybe she already made her way out!_ Clarke suggested.

With that being the only option for the moment Anya ran along, looking for clues. As she got closer to a dip she heard growls, and then yelping. Pained yelping that sounded like Raven. Finally Anya could see her, and a snarl tore from her lips. Four Azgeda wolves had Raven against the cliffs. There were a couple lines of red on her side, and two bite marks, one on her good hind end. Raven's fur was up on edge, but she growled bravely. 

 _We need to distract them._ Clarke was again the only one really thinking.

 _I have an idea._ Indra disappeared, then returned in human form with an arm load of rocks.

Clarke quickly copied and the pair climbed into a closer tree.

_Duck down, and get over there, once they're distracted tell her to jump as high as she can, then pull her up._

Anya nodded and slunk towards the lowest edge, a few feet from Raven's head. Suddenly rocks came flying out of trees and hit the grey wolves. They jumped back and growled, attention on the trees now, dodging the rocks.

_Raven!_

Raven glanced up and saw Anya as the wolf stood at the edge. _Anya!_

_Jump, climb as high as you can, now!_

Raven was moving by the time Anya done speaking. A fully healthy wolf could have made the jump easily, but a bleeding one with two injured legs got just past half way up. Anya leaned half way down, grabbed Raven by the scruff, and dragged her over and back from the edge. Raven lay shaking on the ground and Anya would have been checking her over if the grey wolves hadn't leaped over the edge too. So she stood over her injured wolf and snarled. An angry Anya was a sight to behold. With her fur on end she looked even larger, and her teeth gleamed as she licked them. The grey wolves were on neutral territory now, fair game.

 _Enough! You are on neutral territory and out matched. Time to leave._ Lexa snarled.

 _T_ he two grey wolves considered Anya and Lexa. The women know they could easily finish two wolves each, but the four seemed cocky. Until Clarke and Indra dropped from the trees. Indra's battle skills were known throughout all packs. And if the Alpha's mate was involved, the Alpha would have no mercy. With one last snarl each they returned to their territory. As soon as they were out of sight Anya was checking Raven over. None of the wounds were too deep, although there was another injury that Anya hadn't noticed before. Marks around Raven's neck, as if she had been grabbed and shaken. Pulling her by the scruff could have only worsened it.

"You need to shift, there are humans coming." Indra warned.

Lexa shifted quickly and took her mate in her arms. Anya nuzzled Raven slightly and the younger woman shifted back. Only then did Anya. She was shaking with fury, she wanted to rip those wolves to shreds. Growls ripped through the air, and Anya realized she was the one making them when Indra shushed her. Silent, they watched the humans walk by completely oblivious. A hand reached up and pulled at Anya's shirt. Anya lowered her body, her eyes getting a dark look when she saw the bruising on Raven's neck, and a small amount of blood through her shirt. Raven pulled her close enough so she could then wrap her arms around Anya's shoulder and bury her face in the crook of her neck. Anya's arms in turn wrapped gently around the mechanic and pulled her close.

* * *

 

"If they're not mates, it's going to wreck them." Clarke sighed as she leaned against the door frame, watching the scene within.

"They will be." Lexa assured her mate, coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around the blonde's middle.

Everyone had gone back to the small house Clarke and Lexa owned. Indra was informing the rest of the pack about the days events. Anya lay on the living room couch with Raven on top of her, bandaged and sleeping.

"Do you remember how it was for us?" Clarke whispered.

"Yes." There had been a horrible three months where they hadn't spoken a word to each other, Clarke had even run away to Ark City, until Lexa tracked her down. "I hope that they learn soon."

Lexa nudged the back of Clarke's ear with her nose. When Clarke looked up at her she captured her lips in a kiss. The moment was long and soft with a touch of sadness and regret at some of their past choices.

* * *

 

A week had passed since Raven was hurt. The scratches were completely healed and bites reduced to minor bruises. Benefits of being a werewolf. The bruises on her neck were gone, but it still twinged when she spoke or swallowed. She stood in her apartment with a cup of coffee, looking out the glass door that led to the small little patio she had.

Anya had checked on her every day. Their touches had grown longer and hungrier. Now Raven looked to the patio in a new way. She should get a bench to sit on out there. Room for two. She could so easily picture it in her mind, her and Anya curled up on the bench, a warm blanket around them, cuddling while watching the sunset.

 _I'd like that_. Anya's voice spoke in her mind, sounding rather wistful. raven froze. She was in human form, and Anya was far away. How could she hear her? Unless-

 _I'm coming._ Anya sounded more urgent this time.

Raven barely thought to put the mug down before she dropped it. The bond connection,it was there between her and Anya, she could feel it now, they were mates.


	5. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D :D :D :D

Raven was pacing in her living room. There was the sound of a car making a hasty stop in the driveway, the door slamming shut. Then the door downstairs was rattling. Raven had locked it thinking she was home for the night. Practically flying down the stairs she found Anya growling at the door. The older woman stopped when she saw Raven. Raven unlocked the door and stepped back. Anya entered slowly. She took Raven's face in her hands and crowded her. Raven turned her body so her back hit the wall and Anya stepped forward until their fronts were brushing. Her eyes closed as she their foreheads touched.

"Thank God, thank God!" Anya's words were chocked with emotion.

Raven felt her own eyes dampen with tears as she arched up and brought their lips together. Anya nearly sobbed as she returned the kiss. It was warm and not too gentle. Raven gripped Anya's hips and pulled the woman even closer. With their bodies completely pressed up against each other Anya moved her lips to Ravens cheeks, forehead, and finally neck. Raven was gasping for air-in a good way. Her hand moved to bury in Anya's hair. She pulled it so the woman looked up, and Raven caught her lips again.

After a few moments they finally calmed and stood once again with their foreheads touching, breathing in each other's scents. Raven silently pulled the woman upstairs. They stood in the living room, just looking each other over. Raven was happy, but she soon felt a happiness flowing through her that...wasn't hers.

"Is that you?" She asked.

 _Yes._ Anya replied.

 _I didn't even know this mate thing existed until I moved here_. Raven tried speaking through the link.

 _Are...are you happy with how it turned out?_  Anya suddenly looked a little vulnerable.

This time Raven was the one to cup Anya's cheeks. She closed her eyes and focused. On her feelings of joy, excitement, contentment, and then pictured sending them to Anya. Anya gasped and wrapped her arms around Raven. She kissed Raven again. This kiss was different. It was hungrier, deeper, hotter. Raven groaned and led her to the bedroom.

They had a hot make out session that made them feel like teenagers, until they began to grow tired.

 _Sleep here?_ Raven asked.

 _Of course._ Anya was reluctant to let her mate go.

Raven went to her dresser and got out two large t-shirts. Anya stripped easily and put the shirt on, chuckling when Raven blushed and glanced away. Ready for bed Anya reached for Raven. Raven tried to bat her hands away.

 _Please?_ Anya asked.

Raven took a deep breath and nodded. Anya pulled her shirt over her head. Next she undid Raven's jeans. Anya brushed the brace with her fingers, looking it over for a moment before undoing it. Properly, Raven was slightly relieved. Anya pulled it off her, along with the jeans. Without the support of the brace Raven fell forward, but Raven caught her, and then got the shirt on her, leaving her to undo her own bra.

Now comfortable they climbed under the blankets and lay on their sides face to face, constantly wiggling closer to each other.

* * *

 

A month later Raven was insanely happy. She sat on a bench on her patio, with Anya curled around her, and a thick blanket around them. The sunset was a beautiful view, but they kept sneaking glances at each other.

 _I love you_. Raven's words trickled into Anya's head.

 _I love you too._ Raven kissed her.

Raven rested her head on Anya's chest, and was happy.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably it, but if you guys want more I might be able to come up with another chapter or two :/


	6. JUST AN UPDATE, NOT A CHAPTER

Hey guys! Just to let you know I'm gonna be re-doing this work. It's way too rushed, and I want to add so much more to it. So over the next couple weeks I'll be editing the old chapters and uploading new ones!

Sadie


End file.
